waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney Dreaming Up!
Dreaming Up! is a 2018 animated feature produced by Walt Disney and released by Don Bluth, Hanna-Barbera and HTV Cymru/Wales on September 17, 2018. It was one of the "package films" (feature-length compilations of shorter segments) that the studio produced in the 1940s. Film segments This film features two segments: Anastasia and Once Upon a Forest. Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Chip, Dale, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck first appears inside a large plant in a large house, exploring it and singing "Brand New Day" until he happens to stumble upon a doll, a teddy bear, a record player, and some records, and sets it up to play the story of Anastasia. ''Anastasia'' In 1916, Tsar Nicholas II hosts a ball at the Catherine Palace to celebrate the Romanov tricentennial. His mother, the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna, is visiting from Paris, France and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words “Together in Paris” as parting gifts to her youngest granddaughter, 8-year-old Grand Duchess Anastasia. The ball is suddenly interrupted by the sorcerer Grigori Rasputin, the former royal adviser to the Romanovs until he was banished for treason. Seeking revenge, Rasputin sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to place a curse on the Romanov family, sparking the Russian Revolution. During the siege of the palace, only Marie and Anastasia are able to escape with the aid of 10-year-old servant boy Dimitri, who shows them a secret passageway in Anastasia's bedroom. Rasputin confronts the two royals outside on a frozen river, only to fall through the ice and drown. The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Marie climbs aboard while Anastasia falls, hitting her head on the platform and suffering amnesia. Ten years later, Russia is under communist rule and Marie has publicly offered 10 million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Dimitri and his friend/partner-in-crime Vladimir search for an Anastasia look-alike to bring to Paris so they can collect the reward. Elsewhere, Anastasia — now 18 years old and using the name "Anya" — leaves the rural orphanage where she grew up, still suffering from amnesia. Accompanied by a stray puppy she names "Pooka", she decides to head to Saint Petersburg, inspired by the passage on the necklace she still has, but finds she is unable to leave Russia without an exit visa. An old woman advises her to see Dimitri at the abandoned palace, where he and Vladimir have made residence; there, the two men are impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Anastasia, and decide to take her with them to Paris. Bartok, Rasputin's albino bat minion, is nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Anastasia's presence; it drags him to limbo, where Rasputin survives. Enraged to hear that Anastasia escaped the curse, Rasputin sends his demonic minions from the reliquary to kill her; despite two attempts, the trio manage to (unwittingly) foil him, forcing Rasputin and Bartok to travel back to the surface. The trio eventually reach Paris and go to meet Marie, who has given up the search after being tricked by numerous impostors. Despite this, Marie's cousin Sophie quizzes Anastasia to confirm her identity. Though Anastasia offers every answer taught to her, Dimitri finally realizes she is the real Anastasia when she (without being taught to) vaguely recollects how he had saved her ten years prior. Sophie, also convinced, arranges a meeting with Marie at the Palais Garnier Opera house. There, Dimitri tries to establish an introduction but Marie refuses, having already heard of Dimitri's initial scheme to con her. Anastasia overhears the conversation and angrily leaves. Dimitri kidnaps Marie and takes her to see Anastasia, who regains her memories as they converse. Convincing the empress of her identity, the two are joyfully reunited. Marie offers Dimitri the reward money the next day, recognizing him as the servant boy who saved them; to her surprise, he refuses it and leaves for Russia. At Anastasia's return celebration, Marie informs her of Dimitri's gesture, leaving Anastasia torn between staying or going with him. Pooka suddenly runs off; Anastasia chases him to the Pont Alexandre III, where she is trapped and attacked by Rasputin. Dimitri returns to save her, but is soon injured and knocked unconscious. In the struggle, Anastasia manages to get hold of Rasputin's reliquary and crush it under her foot; Rasputin disintegrates and dies. In the aftermath, Dimitri and Anastasia reconcile; they elope, and Anastasia sends a farewell letter to Marie and Sophie, promising to return one day. The couple are then seen kissing on a riverboat. Bartok shares a kiss with a female bat before bidding the audience farewell. ''Once Upon a Forest'' Once Upon a Forest was narrated by Neil Patrick Harris in in live-action sequences, who, with the help of his puppet Gonzo the Great, Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear from The Muppets tells the tale to child actress Nev Scharrel at her birthday party, In the forest of Dapplewood, four "Furlings" – Abigail, a woodmouse; Edgar, a mole; Russell, a hedgehog, and Michelle, a badger – live alongside their teacher and Michelle's uncle, Cornelius. One day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Afterward, they go back to the forest to find that it has been destroyed by poison gas from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle. Michelle panics and runs to her home to find her parents, breathing in the gas and becoming severely ill. Abigail risks her own life and saves a comatose Michelle, but can do nothing for Michelle's parents. The Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they find their homes deserted, believing everyone else to have succumbed to the gas. Cornelius tells the Furlings of his past encounter with humans that claimed the lives of his parents, hence why he is fearful of all human beings. He says he needs two herbs to save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, the Furlings head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers, including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens led by preacher Phineas, and intimidating construction equipment that the wrens call "yellow dragons", the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs, and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking for Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. A group of humans appear and the animals, thinking the humans mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Edgar gets separated from the group and gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are surprised when he frees Edgar and destroys the trap, revealing that the men are cleaning up the gas. The group, especially Cornelius, realize that there are good humans in the world. Michelle is given the herbs. The next day, she appears unresponsive, but a single tear from Cornelius awakens her from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed by how the Furlings have grown up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents; Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. The cartoon ends with Waggs stomping through Hollywood looking for Abigail, Edgar, Russell and Michelle. Before the scene closes, Waggs notices The McDonald restaurant and picks up the building looking for Abigail, Edgar, Russell and Michelle. Waggs notices the restaurant looks like a nut, places it on his ship, and stomps off with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip and Daisy Duck *Corey Burton as Dale *Lea Michele as narrator of Anastasia *Neil Patrick Harris as Himself *Nev Scharrel as Herself *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great *Meg Ryan as Anastasia *Liz Callaway as Anastasia (Singing) *Kirsten Dunst as Young Anastasia *Lacey Chabert as Young Anastasia (Singing) *John Cusack as Dimitri *Jonathan Dokuchitz as Dimitri (Singing) *Glenn Walker Harris Jr. as Young Dimitri *Kelsey Grammer as Vladimir *Christopher Lloyd as Rasputin *Jim Cummings as Rasputin (Singing) *Hank Azaria as Bartok *Angela Lansbury as The Dowager Empress Marie *Bernadette Peters as Sophie Stanislovskievna *Andrea Martin as "Comrade" Phlegmenkoff *Rick Jones as Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, Revolutionary Soldier, a servant, and a ticket agent *Charity James as Anastasia imposter *Debra Mooney as Actress *Arthur Malet as Traveling Man, Majordomo *Michael Crawford as Cornelius *Ellen Blain as Abigail *Benji Gregory as Edgar *Paige Gosney as Russell *Elisabeth Moss as Michelle *Ben Vereen as Phineas *Will Estes as Willy *Charlie Adler as Waggs *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Bosworth *Don Reed as Marshbird *Robert David Hall as Truck driver *Paul Eiding as Abigail's father *Janet Waldo as Edgar's mother *Susan Silo as Russell's mother *Angel Harper as Bosworth's mother *Benjamin Kimball Smith as Russell's brother *Haven Hartman as Russell's sister *Frank Welker as The Barn Owl Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Anastasia Category:Once Upon a Forest Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2018 films